1. Field of the Invention
Pipe molding procedures and methods and particularly concrete pipe molds. Pipe lifting fittings and attachments for lifting pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes plastic inserts and cavity making devices which are put into uncured pipe after the pipe is removed from the mold. Attempts to place inserts or to form lifting cavities in wet concrete while still in the mold have not been very successful because of the difficulty of positioning the open inserts or other forming devices and causing same to stay in place until the concrete is sufficiently cured. The present method and apparatus provides a means for positioning the plastic inserts, which are merely cavity making mold devices to make a proper cavity in the concrete, from the outside of the mold through the use of a temporary removable positioning device.